Warmth
by Kajune
Summary: -RasielB- Belphegor always felt so cold when his was touched by the hands of his parents, but he always felt warm whenever he was touched by Rasiel. A gift to ZeRamen.


**Title **: Warmth

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Hurt / Comfort / Family

**Warning **:Contains **SLIGHT** maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary **: -RasielB- Belphegor always felt so cold when his was touched by the hands of his parents, but he always felt warm whenever he was touched by Rasiel.

---

Cold, Belphegor would feel. Whenever one of his parents touched him with their bare hands. It always felt so cold to his skin, and threw his clothes. It was like having an ice cube on your skin and it would never melt, or heat up. It just stayed cold, the feeling, right until their deaths. When their lifeless corpse felt even more cold.

But whenever Belphegor was touched by the hands of his older twin brother, it felt warmer. Such warmth never made contact with Belphegor after he killed his brother. Everyone else who touched him felt just as cold as his parents. He wondered if this warmth was shared between siblings. So the teenager asked two brothers to hold hands and tell him, if the other hand felt cold or warm.

The answer was cold.

Many siblings had given him the same answer. It didn't have to be twins for the answer to be any different, even triplets gave him the same answer. Then why did Rasiel's hands always feel so warm? No one was able to give him the answer. No one. Belphegor felt upset because that was the one question he could never answer. He was a genius and yet one question, seemed too hard for him.

The warmth he got from Rasiel made him feel comfortable, and helped him sleep when the two felt cold and had to share the same bed. He would always hold Rasiel's hand, to make sure he won't run away and get them both into trouble. Well, the real reason was that he wanted to feel nice and comfy. He never got the chance to find out how Rasiel felt when he was touched by Belphegor.

It doesn't matter now, his twin brother is dead, and he has taken that warmth along with him. Such warmth, it felt so good. He missed it, a lot. Though he wouldn't show that to anyone, nor tell anyone about it. Never. Since it wasn't like him to care about anything.

---

One day, Belphegor flew to Japan to visit his favorite sushi shop. This time he came alone because Marmon was too busy minding his own business. Belphegor didn't mind, at least he was given a bit more money for the trip. He might even bring some back if he was sure they wouldn't rot or something.

As he sat at the counter, he watched Yamamoto Takeshi's father prepare his food while his son, suddenly enters the restaurant. He spots Belphegor and the two exchange glances. "Oh, hi!" He greets, with a large grin on his face and a hand raised up. Belphegor gives him a smile in return. He wasn't very talkative to this guardian at all. Let alone to the mist and cloud guardian of the Vongola family.

Yamamoto walked passed Belphegor as he greeted his father and went to his room. While the prince was eating, Yamamoto came back out and this time, did he notice that Belphegor was wearing gloves. He has never seen him wear them before.

"Hmm, I don't mean to be rude but, why are you wearing gloves?" Belphegor looked at the baseball player. He was having a slight trouble thinking up an excuse. "I like keeping my hands warm." Well, all he could do was say part of the reason. "Oh, and why's that?" Belphegor sighed, this teenager was very talkative, luckily he wasn't as loud as Squalo.

"I just do, okay?" He growled, before continuing with his food. Yamamoto scratched the back of his head, feeling a little embarrassed and nervous at the same time. "If you want to feel warm then play with those important to you." Belphegor paused himself, and looked back at Yamamoto. The guardian had just triggered his curiosity and now what's important is finding out...

"What do you mean?"

"Haha!" The other laughed, feeling a bit proud he got the other's interests. "Whenever you touch the person you care about, or love, they start to feel warm." Belphegor dropped the sushi he was holding. Was this the answer to his question? Well, it was kind of impossible for it to be so, since he does not care about, nor love Rasiel. He hates his guts since the day they were born.

"Not quite right, Takeshi." Yamamoto's father stated, while making more sushi. "If the other person's hand is warm, it doesn't mean they are special to you. Maybe you're the one being special to them."

"Oh. Is that so?" Yamamoto asked, and received a nod, making him laugh with joy. "Well, it's nice seeing you again. Right now I need to go see Tsunayoshi for some kind of meeting. Bye!" Yamamoto said just that and ran off, leaving his father confused about what he meant while Belphegor, felt sick for some reason. Did Rasiel see him as someone special? According to the ways he was treated by the other, he doubts it. But it was_ he _who had decided to share a bed with Belphegor while their rooms were under construction.

It was _he _who kept asking his parents to buy new blankets for him whenever he felt cold while being covered by his old one. It was _he_, who had been trying to keep him warm whenever it snowed heavily. It was _he_, who cared about him deep down. Belphegor felt depressed, and chose to leave the restaurant with the cash on the counter, next to the unfinished food.

By the way, the snow never came down so heavily after Rasiel died. Belphegor also felt happy for no reason on days it snowed, so gently. And whenever he was going to bed, the newest blanket his brother had got for him, would also peak out of it's hiding place, and that's when Belphegor would curl up and sleep underneath it.

In fact, that was the only thing, keeping him warm until today.

---

**End**

---

**Author's Note : I tried not to add any 6918 in this, and it was hard. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
